Alex got Raped
by BunnyFtw
Summary: Alex gets rapped by her boyfriend Josh...No,one knows and Justin is starting to find out...Can She keep her secret or will it come out?  My first WOWP story!
1. Alex getting rapped

Alex's Pov'

I was rapped a week ago and no,body knows, My paernts would freak if they knew!

I cried and relaxed in my bed.

-Flash Back-

_"Hey baby!" I said hugging my boyfriend Josh._

_"Hey, wanna come over?" Josh asked hugging me back._

_"Sure! when should I come?" I asked smiling._

_"Tonight okay?" Josh said kissing me._

_Josh left and I smiled and I ran off to my next class._

_-At Josh's house-_

_"I love you!" I said hugging him._

_"I love you too, hey wanna study in my room?" Josh asked._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Come on." Josh said pulling me to his room._

_We opened the door and I saw alot of Megan Fox wallpapers everywhere._

_"Megan Fox fan are we?" I teased._

_Josh didn't laugh he just stared at me._

_"Babe?" I said._

_He still didn't answer, he just pushed me on the bed and took off my clothes._

_"Josh! Stop, I'm not like that!" I yelled._

_That was the last thing I said before Josh rapped me._

_-End of Flash Back-_

"Alex? you okay?" I heard my brother say.

"No!" I yelled back.

My black hair falling into my face.

Justin didn't answer, he just opened the door and saw me crying on my bed.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"I fell off my bed okay!' I yelled.

"Come downstaris please." Justin said touching my knee.

I jumped and got mad at him.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked.

"Yes! Leave now!" I yelled throwing a shoe at him.

Justin left and I cried again, Why me?

**My First WOWP story!**

**Tell me how I did!**


	2. The Knife

Alex's Pov

I stopped crying and got up and put some random clothes on.

I went downstaris and saw my family staring at me.

"Alex!" My mother said hugging me.

"Hi..." I whispered.

Alex's mom sat me down on the couch and stared at me.

"I'm okay." I lied.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" My dad asked.

"Yes, I just fell." I lied again.

"Where?" Dad asked.

"At school on the staris." I said.

Everyone smiled and looked better but Justin kept staring at me.

Justin doesn't belive me.

"Can I get us some snacks?" I said smiling.

Everyone said yes and I went and got everyone some popcorn.

"Alex, are you sure your okay?" My mOm asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said.

-At School-

I closed my locker and felt everyone stare at me.

'Leave me alone!" I yelled.

After that everyone stopped and I smiled.

"Miss me?" I heard someone say.

The bell rung and everyone went to class.

I should skip, Yeah I will.

I smiled and started walking out the door but my use-to-be-Boyfriend was there smiling at me.

"Josh?" I said.

"Hey Babe, wanna come over and have more fun?" Josh said smiling.

"No! I hate you!" I yelled.

After that Josh grabbed my wrist and started making my wrist purple.

"Stop!" I said pulling back.

Owww...My wrist hurts so bad.

"You will come to my house or your dead." Josh said.

I lauged, Josh never has a gun.

After that Josh showed me a white sharp knife.

"Woah!" I said backing up.

"Come or your dead!" Josh said again.

Josh left and I stayed there scared out of my young life.

**I'm bored so here you go!:) **


	3. The Kill

Alex's Pov

I felt trapped, my parents and Josh!

"Ready for tonight?" Josh asked.

I jumped and heard a loud bang on the lockers.

"Umm...Yeah." I lied.

I was scared, was he gonna rape me again?

"Lets go now." Josh said.

"Umm..." I said.

After that Josh pulled me and we went to his house.

-At Josh's house-

I'm so scared, I felt trapped.

Josh pushed me against the wall and held me close.

"Are you gonna rap me again?" I asked.

"Haha...No, I'm gonna do something else." Josh said.

I gulped and felt a knife come out of his pocket.

"Please dont kill me." I said shaking.

After all that beg, Josh put the knife in my shoulder, I cried and fell to the floor.

"Good bye you little Slut." I heard Josh say.

After that I fell to tne floor and saw darkness.

**What do you think?**


	4. The Truth is still Unknown

Alex's Pov

I woke up to find my self wet, What the?

I looked and saw Justin staring at me.

"Justin, where am I?" I asked.

"At the beach, I found you in the water." Justin answered.

"Oh, am I okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, tell me what is happening!" Justin said.

"No! I was swiming with Jessica and I guess I passed out!" I lied.

"Liar! Jessica was with Max helping him with his homework!" Justin said.

"I cant." I said getting up.

After that Justin grabbed my wrist and scince Josh has been hurting me, It hurt like crazy!

"Oww!" I yelled.

Justin looked at my arm and saw purple and red.

"What happen to your arm?" Justin asked.

"Nothing! Gosh...Leave me alone Okay?" I yelled.

"No! Tell me what is wrong!" Justin yelled.

I started crying, Justin stared at me with a worried face.

"Leave me alone!" I cried.

After that Justin pulled me and I fell to the floor.

"Alex, I didn't do that!" Justin said.

I didn't listen I ran away somewhere.

**I am soo buzy! I love this story I decide to finish it! Should I still work on it? Is is awesome or bad? Review your answers! Btw:Happy Birthday Kelle!**


	5. Will Alex die?

Alex's Pov

I ran to some coffe shop and got some drinks.

I felt safer here, No,one here knows me.

"Would you like to order?" Some blonde asked me.

"Yeah, Pizza please." I said smiling.

"With Cheese?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay." She said leaving.

They have pizza here?

The Blonde came back with a pizza sandwhich.

I stared at the sandwhich.

"What is this?" I asked.

"That guy told me to give you it." The Blonde said leaving.

I turned and saw Josh smiling while drinking milk.

I gulped and turned away.

Where did he come from?

"Hey Alex, wanna come to my house?" Josh asked.

"No, We're done okay?" I said.

After that Josh pulled me out and stared at me with angry eyes.

"You better come with me bitch or you'll be dead." Josh said.

"No." I said.

Again Josh grabbed me and pulled to his room.

I went inside and saw picturess of dead girls.

"What is this?" I asked.

Josh didn't answer, He can't rape me again.

Josh held the knife again and I stared at it.

"This time, No,one will find you!" Josh said.

I didn't get it, But after that Josh stabbed me and I fell to the floor.

-Someplace-

I woke up to find my self in some coffin.

"What the?" I said.

I looked and saw Josh putting mud in the coffin.

"Josh!' I yelled.

I wanted to yell more but the mud got in my mouth.

Someone please help me!

After that all I saw was darkness...

**I write stories for fun! I really dont care about the bad reviews:) Love yaaa**


	6. Justin finds Alex

**Justin's Pov**

"**Alex?" I said looking through her room.**

**No answer.**

_**Where is she?**_

**I looked around for hours and couldn't find her.**

**I bet she's with that Josh kid, I told her to stay away.**

**After that I walked out the door and went looking for her.**

**-1 hour later-**

**I looked everywhere, where is she?**

"**Ahh!" I heard someone scream.**

**I ran over to the place where dead people are.**

**I looked and saw Josh putting mud into a coffin.**

**I went closer and saw that he was baring Alex!**

"**Alex!" I yelled but I felt a knife come into me.**

**Alex…**

**All I saw was darkness….**

**Rey**


	7. Crazy Place

**Hey Guys! I know its Raped, I'll change it okay? Read and Review!**

**And Btw:This is not like Good Luck Charlie one!**

Justin's Pov

I woke up with a headace, I felt dizzy, what happen?

I looked and saw my self tied on a long stick.

"Ah, You finally woke up." Josh said holding a knife.

"What did you do to Alex?" I yelled.

Josh laughed and held Alex's hair, She was passed out and looked dead.

Josh threw her on the floor and just laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Cause your sister wanted to dump me!" Josh said holding something in his hands.

"And?" I said.

"Every girl that broke up with me, gets killed." Josh laughed.

"Your crazy!" I yelled.

"Yes I am, I have lived my life as a crazy person." Josh said sighing.

"Dont kill her." I said.

"Oh, I will but your first!" Josh said.

"What? we never dated!" I said.

"No, cause your her brother." Josh said.

"I'm going to say this again, Your crazy!" I yelled.

"Oh just enjoy the show." Josh said.

"What show?" I asked.

"Listen, in 30 mintues, your mouth will be cut into little tiny pieces." Josh said showing me on a screen.

Josh played the video, and it showed a blonde headed girl in my place and 30 mintues later her mouth got cut open and she died.

"No!" I cried.

"Haha! But Alex will be burned." Josh said.

"Help!" I yelled over and over again.

Josh laughed and I saw alot of people burned and mouth cut opened.

He's crazy!

"Justin?" I heard Alex say.

"Alex! Your gonna get burned if we dont get out of here!" I said to her.

"I know, I overheard it!" Alex snapped at me.

"What should we do?" Alex asked.

"Get out of here first!" I yelled.

"How? Josh took our phones!" I yelled at him.

"UnTie me!" I yelled.

Alex untied me but the Mouth cuter was still on me.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Alex cried.

"Me too, but we gonna stop Josh!" I yelled.

"Looking for me." Josh said holding a pan.

"Josh, let us go!" Alex Cried.

"No!" Josh yelled holding a gun.

"Woah, we can help for you Josh." I said holding my hands up.

"No! Just shut up!" Josh yelled.

"Please stop!" Alex said crying.

"Shut up Bitch!" Josh said shoting some tree.

"Dont ever call you that!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" Josh said pointing the gun at me.

"Please dont shoot!" Alex cried.

After that Josh didn't listen he shot me.

"Justin!" I heard Alex yelled.

I looked and saw Josh grab Alex and take her away.

**Review!:) **


	8. Save Her Justin!

Alex's Pov

Josh let me go and I fell to the floor.

I cried and saw Josh hold a knife.

"Well, your awake." Josh said.

I stared at him and felt a cold air on my face.

I looked and saw cold fresh water, Why am I here?

"Your gonna die now, and then maybe if your alive, I'll kiss you." Josh said.

What the Fuck?

Josh stared at me and held my face, he held the knife through my neck but didn't cut it.

Someone help me, I'm about to die!

Josh smiled and tied me up and the nots were tight.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled.

"Cause, I kill all girls I date." Josh answered smiling.

I felt scared, I wanted to get married with a kid named Beck and have 1 girl, and live in a house and live happly ever after.

But no, I'm gonna die and never have kids.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked.

"I'm gonna kill you." Josh said.

"You been doing that through all this story!" I yelled.

"Now, I'm gonna kill you!" Josh said laughing.

I gulped and had my eyes wide open.

Dont kill me!

After that Josh pushed me and I fell into the water.

You could hear a splash and me fell down into the water.

**Review!:D **


End file.
